Book of the Facts
by soaring bubblegum
Summary: There was a great expectation in the Great Hall, all of the present leaning forward to hear better. The girl had been seating there for a few minutes. Everyone gave a gasp when the Hat opened his mouth. "SLYTHERIN!". GWL.
1. Of Squids and Hats

**Soaring bubbles' Note:**

**As a warning this is a Girl-Who-Lived fic, meaning she was born a girl. No transformations whatsoever.**

**All right, this chapter has been revised. As you may know I won't be able to update this story regularly, even so I have started to revise the chapters, modifying things here and there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Book of the Facts

Chapter 1. Of Squids and Hats

* * *

Jaquelle Anemone Bettina Potter was not amused. When the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid her mind provided, had told them to get on the boats, yes, those flimsy toy-like boats, she had furrowed her brows, foreboding tingling at the back of her mind. Not that she disliked boats, or icing massive lakes. Oh, no, what she loathed is not being warned of the Squid. Who, for the love of Merlin, had put a GIANT SQUID in the lake! Was there a logical reason behind placing the gargantuan animal inside the lake? The blasted thing had just been passing by, as Hagrid had told them later, and a tentacle had accidentally splashed them right. She sighed and glared towards her soaked clothes.

The castle of Hogwarts was quite the sight nonetheless. High towers that reached into the sky as if trying to grasp it. Grandiose gardens that reached as far as the eye could see and a luxurious and dense forest. The garden reminded her of of Aunt Petunia's prized garden that she had, as far as she could remember, always taken care of. Her tulips bloomed beautifully under the midday sun thanks to her. Jaquelle did not mind tending to the garden, she rather enjoyed the feeling of being outside surrounded by nature even if it was under the glaring sun. She mostly enjoyed nightly walks around the nearby park. She couldn't afford to get caught thought. That always ended painfully for her.

She blinked and sighed miserably again. With the high humidity of the place there was no chance that her robes would dry for the Sorting. A soaked Potter was not a good Potter. Fuming in annoyance and anger she stomped towards the queue that had formed outside of the doors of the Great Hall. A brown-eyed boy was gentlemanly enough to give her a napkin to dry her face. She smiled and muttered a silent thank you.

"No worries " The dark-skinned boy stared at her doubtfuly.

"Jaquelle Potter." The short female answered. Brown eyes widening he smiled and shook her hand dutifuly.

"Blaise Zabini. A pleasure, Potter." Smiling, the girl returned to him the napkin with a gentle flick of her wrist.

"Thank you for that and just Jaquelle will do." Nodding, the other boy returned her smile with his, full of white perfect teeth.

"Then you must absolutely call me Blaise, Jaquie." Winking at her she motioned for them to rearrange themselves in alphabetical order. She did not mind being called Jaquie at all. It was the first time someone had given her a name.

Professor McGonagall was a stern woman of pursed lips and vigorous shining blue eyes. Her hair was up in an impeccable bun. Upon her head rested a black pointed hat that just excentuated her stern image and figure. Her robes were mostly dark colours with specks of gold and blood red here and there. McGonagall had ordered them to behave and to not to fear. Fear what? It wasn't like a basilisk would come, fangs bared, to eat the little first years for dinner. The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall marched in with her head high. Stepping inside the Great Hall Jaquelle slowed her walk and openly stared. Well it was a great hall indeed. Four long tables where on the other side of the hall, and a smaller one at the head of the hall for the Hogwarts staff.

There were ghosts floating around and chatting happily with the already seated older students of the houses. The candles floated in the air, their wax dripping to the floor and creating little mountains of wax. The fire that lit the waxen candles flickered sometimes as if there was some sort of current in the Hall even if Jaquelle didn't notice any. She diverted her gaze to the ceiling and gave a delighted gasp. It was enchanted! It apparently mimicked the weather outside and replayed it inside the castle. Breathtaking was the only word she had for it.

She eventually realised that each table had a different colouring. Red and gold for the pride of lions, black and yellow for the cete of badgers, blue and bronze for the convocation of eagles and, lastly, green and silver for the nest of snakes.

In front of the smaller table a chair was placed, a hat sitting on it. She looked at Professor McGonagall whose voice had just called Hermione Granger to the chair. With a shout of 'GRYFFINDOR!' the girl had almost run to the table. They cheered for the new member of the pride. She had thought that with those bookish looks the girl would surely be placed in Ravenclaw not in Gryffindor.

Jaquie had not thought of in which house she would be placed. Being with Granger and Weasley would not be bad. She had met them at the train, though the freckled boy had been a tad rude to her, demanding her to see the lightning scar and all. McGonagall's voice took her out of her thoughts again as she recognised her own very name.

"Potter, Jaquelle!"

Silence spread through the Hall, and those who didn't cease their excited banter were quickly hushed by their table neighbors. Jaquie gave Blaise a sideways glance and he winked charmingly at her. Feeling better about herself, and with a slight smirk, she walked calmly to the chair and sat down gently. She carefully placed the Sorting Hat on her head, after all it was an ancient thing, she gave a tentative mental greeting to it.

'My, my. What do we have here, famous Jaquelle Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived no less!' said the Hat.

'This popularity thing... I don't quite like it...' she sighed mentally to the old piece of cloth. Unknowingly this feeling sent the Hat glimpses of imaged that had burned into her mind. People staring, people whispering, people trying to see a glimpse of the scar that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave her in exchange of her parents.

'Sorry, my dear. Well, well What do you have? Brave, loyal to the death to those who are your friends maybe Gryffindor? Not quite, not quite. Intelligent, but also a hard worker if needed. Oh, cunning, with wit Slytherin would do great things to you, my dear girl what do you think?'

'Good things?' She asked the Hat in silent reverie.

'Great things do not exactly mean they are good. Gellert Grindewald was great but he was not a paragon of all that is good in our world.' He mused in answer.

The girl thought about the houses over, Granger had gone to Gryffindor; Weasley would be going too, all of his brothers were there if all those gingers were any indication. 'If Slytherin will make me great why not?'

There was a great expectation in the Great Hall, all of the present leaning forward to hear the Hat's voice better. The girl had been sitting there for a few minutes, which had sent everyone on their nerves. Everyone gave a gasp when the Hat opened its mouth with a smirk.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The further table to the left cheered so loudly that the echoes expanded trough the Hall. Placing the Sorting Hat on the chair she patted him once and padded calmly to the Slytherin table. There she received pats on the back and even on the head from the older Serpents. A blonde boy with silver eyes moved to make space for her to sit. Sitting down she sighed, too much people staring at her was oppressive.

"We didn't get Potter!" Lamented two loud almost identical voices. Her lips quivered in amusement at the theatrics of the two twin ginger-heads. She supposed they were Weasley's older brothers. Dismissing the wistful thought that maybe Gryffindor would have been a better House for her she turned to her right and met the mercurial stare of the blonde boy.

"The name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you Potter." The blonde boy introduced himself, offering his hand with a slight holier-than-thou smirk. She smiled at him gently nonetheless, she couldn't afford to make any enemies yet when she had no friends.

"Jaquelle Potter." she placed her hand in his and shook gently. "The pleasure is mine." She turned towards the Sorting Hat and searched for Blaise with her gaze. They landed on the dark boy and she felt some relief wash through her for no apparent reason at all. She never noticed the inquiring gaze of the Malfoy boy.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

The boy walked confidently to the chair and placed the Hat on his head. Jaquelle caught herself wishing for him to be Slytherin. Two seconds passed, or what she thought had been two seconds, and suddenly the Hat perked up and shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' .The whole table cheered for the last Serpent of the year.


	2. Ghosts, School Hymns and Riddles

**Book of the Facts**

**Chaper 2. Ghosts, School Hymns and Riddles**

**

* * *

  
**

The Girl-Who-Lived moved to make some space to Blaise to sit down, the black haired boy smiled at her in return.

"So… Slytherin, huh?" the Zabini wondered. Jaquelle tilted her head to the side. "Ah, yes. The Hat wanted me to choose between Gryffindor or Slytherin. Amusing Hat he is." Draco blinked. "I tought that the great Girl-Who-Lived would go to Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, at least."

The emerald eyed girl shrugged her shoulders delicately. "I happen to be very unpredictable." She blinked as Professor Dumbledore started his welcome speech. Someone waved a hand in front of her face, she stared at a boy who was seated in front of her. "Yes?" Said boy smiled and extended his hand to her for a handshake. "Theodore Nott, call me Theo." Taking his hand Jaquelle returned the smile. "Jaquelle Potter, a pleasure."

Blaise smirked and leaned forward. "You can call her Jaquie." His smirk deepened at _the look_ Jaquelle was giving him. "Ain't it cute, for such a _small _girl." The Girl-Who-Lived frowned and was about to say something when the cheery voice of the Headmaster rised.

"I wish to say some words before eating." The students listened with curiosity., some of them leaning forward. "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

Silence filled the Great Hall.

Jaquelle Anemone Bettina Potter, otherwise known as the Girl-Who-Lived, facepalmed. Blaise and Theo bursted out laughing at the girl's reaction and at the senility's of the Headmasters words. Draco chuckled amusedly.

Food appeared on the table and the students started to fill their plates. Jaquelle stared at two red-headed boys fighting over a piece of meat, one of them made a quick move and shoved the meat in his mouth, chewing with gusto. She thought she head something akin to '_Fred! No fair!_'.

Jaquelle drank his pumpkin juice, blinking at the metallic tang of it. She narrowed her eyes and searched the Headmasters' gaze. Misty sapphire met shiny emerald. The old man had that twinkle in his eyes and nodded at her, lifting his goblet in a cheer. She mimicked the move and drank from her own.

Blaise, Draco and Theo were talking about quidditch. She put here and there her two cents in the conversation, thinking about her own things.

Albus Dumbledore had been nothing but like a grandfather to her since she had met him… a week ago. The Headmaster had explained to her the consequences of being the Girl-Who-Lived, the hero of the wizarding world. Some magical activities were also explained to her, such as quidditch, magical creatures and ghosts.

They had also talked about… her condition.

She was… anemic, so Albus, the old man had insisted her to call him that, had offered some… asstance. She had been grateful and had hugged the man, surprising him.

Jaquelle's hair at the back of her neck pickled. She turned around to see a ghost, the said ghost wore old fashioned robes and had blood smeared at his chest. What was bothering her, tough, was the gaze of the ghost. Staring unnervingly at her.

"Jaquelle Potter?" the frosty voice of the ghost asked. She tilted her head to the side. "Yes? May I help you?" the transparent being nodded. "I am the Bloody Baron, Slytherin house's ghost, a pleasure to meet you." The Girl-Who-Lived smiled. "The pleasure is mine, sir." The Baron gave an approving nod and flew off.

She returned her gaze to her new friends, still inmersed in the world of quidditch. She smiled at the one-sided mind that boys had. Sweeping the gaze to the Head Table she noticed a dark haired man with a bat-like aura that was gazing at her. Her lightning bolt scar started to burn, making her flinch. She managed to avoid the man's gaze and stared at Professor Quirrell only for the scar to burn more. She hissed, adverting her gaze.

Blaise was looking at her worriedly. She tried to smile at him. Keyword: tried. "You all right, Jaquie?" he whispered to her. She nodded and gave him a reassuring pat on the back of his hand. "Perfectly fine."

He nodded not convinced at all. The food disappeared from the tables and the students stared at Dumbledore who had stood up.

"Ahem… Only a few words. For the first years… the Forbidden Forest is, obiously, forbidden. And some of our eldest students might want to remember it too." He looked pointingly at the Weasley twins that only grinned. "Mr Filch has asked me to remember not to do any magic in breaks nor in the halls. Also, ask to Professor Hooch to apply for quidditch. And, I want to tell you all that the corridor in the third floor is out limits for those who do not want a painful death."

Jaquelle giggled. "And now! Let us sing the school's song!" Some older years groaned and some smirked. The professors stared at the Headmaster improlingly. Everyone started the song, but some people ended it at their free will… like the Weasley twins. "Ah, beautiful. So! To the dormitory! Get a good sleep and get prepared for class!"

The Slyherin prefects guided the first years to the Serpents' quarters. Them being below the lake. The illumination was feeble and greenish. Jaquelle decided that she liked it.

They heard a scream coming from the upper parts of the castle. Marcus Flint, she remembered, who was walking beside her, smirked. "Ah, Gryffindors must've met Peeves." The Girl-Who-Lived blinked. "Peeves?" Marcus laughed. "The school's poltergeist. He usually pranks the other houses, not Slytherin. We have the Bloody Baron." He patted her head in a brotherly act. "Don't worry about him." Jaquelle nodded and smiled.

Suddenly, someone linked arms with her. Looking at her left she saw Blaise smiling at her. "Why, hello there, Jaquie." She was about to say something but a cute yawn assaulted her. When she re-opened her eyes she saw people staring at her. "What?" Theo stared at her. "You're so cute!" And glomped her. She made an 'oof', and tried to regain her composture.

They stopped walking in a dead end. The first years stared in wonder at the two marble snakes that entwined between itselves. Some prefect approached the snakes and waited. The snakes moved and stared at the boy before them.

"What doesss the clock do?" the snakes asked. Jaquelle blinked. The password was a question? The prefect stared at the two snakes, trying to find the answer. The Girl-Who-Lived frowned and stepped forward, earning curious glances from her fellow snakes. "What doesss the clock do?" the two asked again. The black haired girl smiled. "It ticks life away, doesn't it?" The two snakes hissed in surprise.

"Correct."

The snakes leaned away from the center of the wall and the bricks moved to show a staircase that led down. Deeper into the castle.

Marcus Flint patted her head. "My, you do like riddles, don't you?" Jaquelle only blinked at him, tilting her head to the side.

She did.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!

I'm really working hard on this.

See you next time!


	3. Whispering, Classes and Mocking

Why, halo thar! I've been on hiatus like… a lot of time. So! Here goes another chappie for ya! I'm sorry for not uploading this… University takes almost all my time!

Edit: To all the followers of this fic, thank you for your support. Your reviews mean a LOT to me.

Enjoy!

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 3. Whispering, Classes and Mocking **

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Besides the tall brown haired boy."

"The one with glasses?"

"You've seen her face?"

"You've seen her scar?"

The whispers followed Jaquelle since she had left the dorms. The students that where waiting outside the classrooms looked at her. Jaquie wished they didn't.

Hogwarts had 142 stairs. Ones had a stair that disappeared and you had to remember to jump to not to fall. Others changed routes on Wednesdays. There were doors that could not be opened, other that you had to talk to let you pass. The people inside the pictures moved!

Poor first years of all the other houses had to deal with Peeves. Argus Filch was a creepy man, and his cat – Norris – was always with him. The cat walked around Hogwarts patrolling, looking for rule-breakers. Filch knew almost all of the secret passages in the castle (maybe with the exception of the Weasley twins)

Classes were good: they had to study the night skies with their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and memorize the names of the stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went to the invernacles to study Herbology with a short and plump witch called professor Sprout.

The worst of all was History of Magic, the only class whose professor was a ghost. Professor Binns was really old when he fell sleep and left his body behind to continue with his classes.

Professor Flitwick, from Charms, was a diminute wizard who had to climb a pile of books to see form his desk…

Professor McGonagall was strict and intelligent, so nothing bad about her. She seemed disappointed because Jaquelle hadn't been sorted in her house.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex magic that you will be learning in Hogwarts" she said. "the person who loses time in my class will have to leave and won't be readmitted."

After giving some notes she gave them a lighter and said they had to transform it into a needle. To the end of the class only three people managed to do it (Draco, Blaise and Jaquelle) and Hermione Granger had improved into making the lighter more pointed.

Jaquelle sighed. Almost all of their classes were co-ed with Gryffindors. Really. Was Albus that senile? Couldn't the old man see that they were at each other's throats? Draco, Blaise and Theodore specially liked to tease the lions…

The most awaited class was DADA, but professors' Quirrell's teachings were almost laughable. His turbant, Quirrel said, was a gift by an African prince in thanks for freeing him of a zombie. When Seamus Finnigan, a lion, showed his desire to know how had the professor defeated the zombie Quirrell blushed and started talking about the weather.

"This man has to teach us?" Theo sighed. "I'd rather be studying Divination." Jaquie slapped at him on his arm.

"Don't be rude, Theodore." She chastised him. "He's our professor after all."

Blaise arched his eyebrows, "So, it's Theodore now?" Theo blushed and made an attempt to defense himself but Blaise beat him to it. "Its all right, dear. We won't tell… right Draco?" the blond haired boy just smirked.

A feminine voice ceased their teasing. "Boys, stop teasing Theodore."

The two Slytherin smiled and muttered 'Yes, ma'am!'

Jaquelle sighed. "Anyway, the Weasley twins state that the weird odor that the professor emanates comes from his turbant."

"Really?"

Jaquie glanced at Theo. "Yes, they say it is for keeping vampires at bay." The-Girl-Who-Lived twitched her nose… "Like that would work against a vampire…"

The three boys burst out laughing at that.

* * *

Friday was an excellent day. The quartet hadn't got lost in their route to the Great Hall.

"What do we have today, Jaquie?" asked Blaise to the diminute girl.

I was a silent agreement between the boys: Jaquelle always knew what they had to do.

"Double potions with the lions" said Jaquie almost automatically. She suddenly frowned. "Snape is the chief of our house, will he favour us?"

"Why, of course Jaquie!" said Blaise smiling at her. "Don't you dare doubt it."

Jaquelle smiled back at him and bit her toast. In that instant a beautiful swarm of owls flowed into the Hall. Mail-time, as Theo had nicknamed it.

Her beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, swooped low and landed gracefully on her shoulder. She unwrapped the letter and read it:

_Dear Anemone,_

_I know that your afternoons on Fridays are free. Would you like to take a cup of tea with me? _

_I want you to tell me how did your week go. Write your answer and send Hedwig back to me._

_Hagrid._

Jaquie took Theo's quill and ignored his indignated 'Hey!', and wrote down.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_Yes, thank you. I will see you later then._

_Yours,_

_Anemone._

_

* * *

  
_

As they walked towards the dungeons to their double Potions class, Blaise linked arms with her. She rose her eyebrows inquisitively at him.

"So, Anemone," Jaquie twitched and Blaise smirked "Is that your middle name?"

"No" Jaquelle sighed.

"No?" asked Draco. "Would you mind telling us your full name?"

The raven haired girl fidgeted.

"Come on, Jaquie!" smiled Theo.

Sighing again she nodded.

"Jaquelle Anemone Bettina Potter." She frowned "Satisfied now?"

The three snakes burst out laughing. She bit the inside of her cheek. Deepening her frown she pivoted and resumed her walking. In between laughter they tried to apologize but she ignored them.


	4. Batman, Bookworm, Illusions

**I know I did say that this was on hiatus, but I found a part of the chapter that I had lost of **_**BotF **_**and decided to type it. After a while, I said, what the hell, I'll just upload this. So I revised the document and uploaded it, and here it is: Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 4. Batman, Bookworm, Illusions**

**

* * *

**

Professor Snape, or batman as she had nicknamed him, glided between the desks of the classroom glaring at everyone. When he reached his desk he picked up a patchment and started scanning it. He suddenly turned to them, cloak flowing around him, and started reading names outloud, checking if the students who were named had attended to his class.

He made a dramatic, and slighty ironic, silence. His eyes crashed with her, charcoal with _Avada_ green.

"Ah, yes, _of course_." He muttered "Jaquelle Potter."

Some of the lions snickered in between whispers and quick glances in her general direction. With a swift glare he silenced them. His eyes were not so different from Hagrid's, deep black. But, unlike Hagrid's, Professor Snape's eyes held no warmth in them, just endless pools of nothingness.

"All of you are here to learn the cientific subtelty and the exact art of brewing potions" he started. His words were almost whispers but they were unnervingly clear. Like Professor McGonagall he had the gift to silence the class without any effort. "There won't be any meaningless and fruitless wand waving." Utter silence befell the classroom, no one dared to speak. No questions. No doubts.

"Potter!" he suddenly snapped earning the raven haired girl's attention immediately. "What do we obtain if we mix asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorus bean?"

"A sleeping draught, sir." Jaquelle answered without hesitation. "It is known as _Draught of the Living Death_."

Jaquie gave herself a mental pat on the back for having read all the books beforehand, even the history ones. She gave a short glance towards Granger, whose hand had shot in the air when Professor Snape shoot his question. The girl had brains but she didn't seem to notice the dirty look that the potions professor had rewarded her with.

"Where should I search for a bezoar?"

Jaquelle blinked, was the professor trying to test her? To ridicule her if she failed? That, she didn't know. Why? No answer whatsoever. Her mind vaguely registered Granger's hand shoting up again.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." She answered swiftly.

She looked at Professor Snape with half-lidded eyes, wondering what he was up to and why. Still, no answer. Nothing came to her mind.

"What is the difference between aconitum and wolfsbane?"

"None, sir." She said with confidence. "They are one and the same."

"Good." The professor seemed a bit... proud? "Twelve points to Slytherin."

Whispers, smiles and pats showered on her. The other snakes were proud, for she had gained points for the House Cup. Blinking she let a smile show on her face and glanced towards Blaise, who was gazing at her. The boy returned her little smile with a beaming smile of his own and gave her a soft pat.

"_Brilliant_, Jaquie."

She turned her head to look at Theodore who was sitting behind her. He started ruffling her hair, ignoring her indignated squeaks.

Draco merely watched, amused.


	5. Anemone, Mudblood, Hatchling

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 5. Anemone, Mudblood, Hatchling.**

Jaquelle sighed. She was…a bit angry with the boys. Why laugh at her name? Was there anything wrong with it? She twirled a strand of black hair. Hagrid and Albus seemed to like Anemona just fine. Hagrid had told her that they were animals of the ocean, very pretty. Moreover, he pointed out that they had some kind of defence system. They stung, quite hard, on whatever that tried to touch them. Unless they were some kind of fish. Her mind couldn't recall the name of the species.

She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and continued reading. Jaquelle had been reading a Charms book in the library. Blinking, she focused on a particular spell. _Aguamenti_.

_Aguamenti is a very useful and simple spell; it produces a jet of water from the caster's wand. The power input behind the spell is very important and must be regulated-_

"Oh, Potter."

Jaquelle blinked away from the book, searching the owner of the voice. There, a few steps away from her table, was Hermione Granger. She was holding a book tightly.

"Granger."

She sat there, book in her hands, waiting for the lion to state her business. The girl was fidgeting. Why was she nervous? Jaquelle looked around them and then made a soft 'oh' in understanding.

"I-I was wondering if, y-you…" the bushy-haired girl worried her lower lip. "I mean…"

"You can sit with me, Granger. I do not mind, and everywhere else is full."

The Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief and her body relaxed. She smiled weakly at Jaquelle and dropped her school bag gently on the other side of the table. Granger sat down opposite of Jaquelle and started rummaging through her bag. The Girl-Who-Lived blinked and resumed her previous task.

_Duro makes the target hard. It can be used for-_

"Potter?"

Jaquelle's lower lip twitched.

"Yes, Granger?"

She watched as the lion fidgeted, again. Granger was trying to ask something. For such an intelligent girl she sure was shy. Weren't lions bold and courageous?

"You don't mind? I-I mean, I am a Gryffindor. We are supposed to hate each other and-…" Granger ceased her ranting and looked at her uncertainly. Jaquelle sighed inwardly.

"I do not mind, Granger. You are a fellow student, I do not care if you are Gryffindor or not. As long as you do not hurt me or my fellow snakes I shall treat you equally."

Granger looked mildly surprised at this. Jaquelle understood. Slytherins hated Gryffindors and Gryffindors hated Slytherins. That was it.

"I-… Thank you."

"What for?"

The bushy-haired girl fidgeted again.

"For not calling me a mud-"

The girl choked on the word. Mudblood. Muggleborn. That's what she was trying to say. Jaquelle's gaze softened. Albus had told her that mudblood was a really evil and nasty way to insult a muggleborn. Who could have told her?

"Who did?"

The lion blinked.

"What?"

"Who called you a mudblood, Granger?"

The girl gaped. She did not know what to say. Should she? Granger looked at Jaquelle warily. Should she trust the Slytherin girl? She seemed nice.

"Malfoy."

Anemone narrowed her eyes. Draco? How could he… Circe! She herself was a half-blood. How dared he…

"If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Jaquelle glided towards the dungeons.

She was angry. Draco should've known better. Morgana knew he had indirectly insulted Lily Evans. Her mother. Her muggleborn mother! That was not acceptable.

She saw Marcus come out of the Common room. He smiled at her but it fell when he noticed her frown. Little Jaquelle was usually calm and very warm. The frown did not belong there.

"Hey, hatchling. Something wrong?"

He watched as The Girl-Who-Lived pressed her lips into a thin line, her frown deepened. This was not good. She was angry.

"Draco."

Marcus Flint blinked. Draco Malfoy?

"What did he do?"

The little girl shook her head and pivoted, trying to get past him. He grabbed her wrist, noticing her flinch.

"Look, hatchling. Getting all angry for whatever stupid thing Malfoy did-"

"Mudblood."

The quidditch captain's eyes widened.

"He called you that?"

Hatchling shook her head again.

"Granger."

Flint blinked. Granger? Oh, yes. That bushy-haired girl. Gryffindor. He sighed inwardly and let her go.

"Don't kill him, hatchling."

* * *

"Draco."

"Ah, Jaquie-"

His voice died when he saw her expression. What was wrong with her? Had something happened? He narrowed his eyes. If someone had done anything to her… He looked at Blaise, who was confused. Theo was looking at them both.

"What happened?"

"You happened, Draco."

He raised his eyebrows. He happened? Draco shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Mudblood."

Draco tensed. Theo's eyes widened considerably and he took a step forward, trying to call peace. Blaise was a living stone; his gaze was fixed on Jaquie. The blonde cursed inwardly.

"Look, I-"

"I don't care, Draco. I can't believe you called Granger a mudblood. How dare you call her such a twisted name?" her gaze narrowed. "If you didn't know I myself am a half-blood. Meaning that by calling Granger a mudblood you called my very deceased mother a mudblood too. And that is not something I will tolerate."

"Wait, I-"

"I don't care. This is over."

She turned and glided angrily towards the girl's rooms, leaving three stunned boys behind. Theo was still in mid-step.

"Draco." Blaise finally spoke. "You know she won't talk to you until you apologize, don't you?"

The Malfoy snarled.

"I don't care."

Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You do. You know you do."

* * *

Jaquelle worried her lower lip. She was sitting on her bed, trying to read _Hogwarts: A History _but no avail. Maybe she had been a little harsh at Draco, she hadn't let him speak. Maybe she should've listened to him first. She frowned. There was no excuse. Calling someone a mudblood was very degrading and twisted. She could not believe Draco had done something like that. Jaquelle blinked. Maybe Theo and Blaise knew already? Why hadn't they told her.

She sighed in defeat. She didn't know what to think anymore. To her right Parkinson was sleeping in her bed, it was late. Maybe she should try to sleep too. The Girl-Who-Lived shook her head. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted. Guilt was gnawing her insides. But she was right! For the love of Merlin, Draco had indirectly insulted her mother! Her mother, the one who had died to protect her!

The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She looked around. In front of her was the Bloody Baron, looking as dead and silvery as ever. She suspected he had been watching her the whole time. Jaquelle didn't want to talk to him, but that would be impolite of her. Sighing again she bowed to the Baron. She received another bow in return. Suddenly her candle vanished. Jaquelle blinked and grabbed her wand.

"_Lumos_."

The silvery white light that poured from The Girl-Who-Lived's wand made the Bloody Baron seem more eerie.

"Is there anything you need, Baron?"

The ghost just hovered there, watching her closely. Morgana, Jaquelle had never understood the Bloody Baron.

"You seem sad, Miss Potter."

_Avada_ green eyes snapped towards the ghost. Was she really that open with her emotions? Even a ghost could tell if she was sad. She blinked and wondered. What could the Baron possibly want from her? He was just floating there, watching her in the girl's dorm. Jaquelle's eyes twitched. What was doing a male ghost in the girl's dormitories? It was really late.

"Do I? Well, I had a fight with Draco. He had no right to insult her like that. I mean, mudblood is a really nasty term. I don't like it."

The Bloody Baron nodded. Why was she talking about her worries with the house's ghost? She was going nuts.

"Have you listened to his version of the ordeal?"

"No, but well, it's not like it really matters. An insult is an insult, no matter the circumstances."

The Baron shook his head in a silent 'no'. No? She was wrong? She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe...maybe the Baron was right. She should've listened to what Draco had to say first, she had overreacted. That was not like her. She sighed. Jaquelle was confused, she had to talk with Draco tomorrow. She perked up to thank the ghost, but the Bloody Baron was gone. Jaquelle blinked and shrugged.

"_Tempus_."

Circe! It was really late, and tomorrow they had their flying class with Hooch. She began tucking away her books when she heard someone enter the room. It was Millicent Bullstrode. Jaquelle smiled at the girl and continued her previous task.

"Jaquelle?"

She turned towards Millicent.

"Yes, Millicent?"

"Zabini wants to talk to you, he's waiting in the Common room."

The Girl-Who-Lived frowned. It was really late, but well, it's not like she could've slept anyways. She nodded towards Millicent in silent thanks and strode towards the Common room. The greenish and feeble lights helped Jaquelle soothe. She walked into the Common room. Millicent had lied to her. Theodore, Blaise and Draco where there, sitting in a couch in front of the fire. Suddenly she felt cold. She cursed. She was wearing her nightgown. Shrugging it off she approached the couch.

"Ah, Jaquie."

"What do you want Blaise? I was trying to sleep."

Jaquelle flinched inwardly. That had been harsh. Blaise looked at her strangely but shrugged it off. Theodore looked as if he'd rather not be there. Draco was positively ignoring her. The Girl-Who-Lived glided towards a near couch and sat down, waiting.

"I believe Draco has to say something to you."

_Avada_ green eyes blinked. Draco looked uncomfortable. He shifted and looked at her.

"Draco." he perked up, surprised. "I know I should've listened to you first, but, as you can tell I was really angry." she shook her head, ebon hair falling from her sleeping braid. "I couldn't understand why would you do that, so I... well. I don't really know."

The Malfoy nodded.

"I know calling Granger a mudblood was not right. I was frustrated and angry so I used someone as uh, how do you call it...?" he looked at her uncertainly.

"Punching bag?" she offered.

"Yes, punching bag." he shifted and took one of her hands between his own and gave it a soft squeeze. "I am sorry."

Jaquelle blinked.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Draco, but I do appreciate it." she smiled at him. "You should talk to Granger, she was really upset."

Draco Malfoy grimaced but nodded. Theodore sighed in relief and Blaise just looked from Draco to Jaquie.

"Well, now that it's settled we should go to sleep." Blaise winked at Jaquelle. "Flying class tomorrow, and I've been told Hooch is not very pleasant in the morning."


	6. Hagrid, Gringotts, Up!

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 6. Hagrid, Gringotts, Up!**

"Why are we going to visit the half-giant?"

Blaise rolled his dark eyes at the pale boy. He had been moaning and complaining all morning. At first Jaquie had tried to make him understand that she and Hagrid were friends and that she had been invited to have tea and she was not going to refuse the offer. After hours of complaining she had given up. They were walking through Hogwarts' grounds, heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco, it's just tea, for the love of Salazar." Said Theo.

Theo was at his limit. He was usually patient but the Malfoy had been tiresome. Meanwhile Blaise hooked arms with the short black-haired girl, earning a soft pat on the back of his hand. He smiled at her.

When they arrived to Hagrid's hut near the forest The Girl-Who-Lived knocked softly on the wooden door. They heard a thunderous 'coming' and waited. Hagrid opened the door and smiled happily at them, ushering them in.

"Anemone!"

He proceeded to crush her with one of his giant hugs. Draco snickered at the name. He still couldn't imagine why her parents had come up with that name. Theo watched the scene in amusement; the little girl was blushing furiously but hugging back.

"I think you're crushing her, Hagrid."

Blaise came to her rescue. Hagrid loosened his grip on her and she breathed deeply. She smiled at the half-giant and exchanged pleasantries. The short girl made her way to the wooden table and sat down and the boys followed her.

Hagrid proceeded to pour the tea into the cups while chatting about nonsense with Jaquie. Suddenly loud barks were heard from outside the hut. The half-giant frowned and walked to the door, opening it. A big dark dog shot forward and landed in a heap in front of the first years, earning a few chuckles.

"Fang!"

While the foursome laughed it off Hagrid lectured the dog and tried to drill into him some manners. Finally, the half-giant sighed and went back to his chair, Fang trotting happily behind him.

It was all going well, talking about school, classes, professors, the ghosts, the portraits… until Hagrid had mentioned the attempted robbery at Gringotts. Apparently it had been the same day Jaquie and the keeper had withdrawn money from the Potter vault.

"But it's nothing you four should worry about." He said. "Gringotts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

Afterwards he ushered them outside the hut and exchanged goodbyes. Fang trotted with them back to the castle and whined sadly when he had to return to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

"Um, guys?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her.

"I think I know the vault that was assaulted."

Blaise frowned and sat at her side, in front of the fire of the Common room. He took one of her hands into his and started playing with it. Draco followed suit and sat at her other side looking at her expectantly. Theodore just plopped down on the floor, earning amused glances from the other boys. He shrugged at them.

"The day I went to Diagon Alley Hagrid took me to Gringotts and there we went to my family vault, but he withdrew something from another vault." She pursed her lips. "It was a little package, wrapped in some kind of cloth. Hagrid told me no to mention it but…"

She hesitated and left the sentence in the air. Blaise hummed and furrowed his brows in deep thought. Draco perked up.

"Was it when we met at Madam Malkin's?" asked the pale boy.

Jaquie nodded at him and sighed. Her mind vaguely registered that Blaise was still playing with her hand. He seemed to like to do that a lot. When she had asked him why he had said that it relaxed him. She had shrugged it off, it's not like she did not like it.

Her mind wandered to what had happened in the morning. They had been taught how to use a broom. Basically, as Hooch had explained, you told the broom to go 'up' and then just fly.

As always the class had been co-ed with the Gryffindor house so chaos ensued. Neville Longbottom had somehow broken his wrist, and Hooch took him to Madam Pomfrey. Meanwhile Draco had found amusing that the Longbottom boy had a Remembrall so he had grabbed it and played 'tag' with Jaquie. Of course she hadn't been amused at all, and when she had finally caught Draco she started to chastise him.

She hadn't finished her talk with Draco when she had been whisked away by professor Snape. Draco stood there with a smirk plastered in his face and Theodore and Blaise just looked at her, amused.

While she was being carried somewhere she noticed that professor Snape's cloak billowed behind him. She stared, mesmerized. How did he do that?

Afterwards she found herself in professor Snape's office in the dungeons. She blinked and started looking around. There were a lot of books on Dark arts and Potions plus a great quantity of potion ingredients. Jaquie stared at them. There was some kind of strange frog in a jar and it was floating around.

"Ah, Mr Flint." Called the Potions master.

The Girl-Who-Lived turned around to face Marcus Flint. He was surprised to see her there so he mustn't know why she was there. The senior smiled at her warmly and walked up to professor Snape's desk.

"I believe we have a new Seeker, Mr Flint."

Marcus Flint blinked. He looked at her and returned his gaze towards the Potions master. His gaze acquired a strange glint and he smirked. The older snake nodded.

"Good, she's lithe, light and short. Her speed will double everyone's."

Jaquie glared icily at him. She was not short! Besides it wasn't her fault, and she probably wouldn't grow much either. The Girl-Who-Lived sighed quietly.

"Also, I believe Mr Malfoy is a great flyer too, maybe you could have some use of him."

The captain nodded again and motioned Jaquie to follow him. After that he told her that they had a training schedule. He handed it to her and mentioned to talk Draco about it.


	7. Where Beasts Lie

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 7. Where Beasts Lie**

The little pale girl stared back at her reflection. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched her naked reflection mimic her actions. The room was dark; all the other girls were sleeping.

She sighed quietly as she touched the mirror. The Girl-Who-Lived frowned and punched the mirror with despise. Her reflection was ugly and twisted. _Avada_ green eyes scanned her body, memorizing all the jagged places. She grimaced and turned around.

* * *

Silent footfalls could be heard in the castle that night. The girl had gone for a walk to calm herself down. She walked aimlessly through the halls. Blinking she frowned. What was that? Some kind of sound? Closing her eyes she tried to discern the position of the noise.

_There._

She pivoted and sped up. The sound was coming from a non-used classroom. Peeking inside she allowed a small smile to bloom. In the room two twins were talking in hushed tones. She cleared her throat to gain their attention. They whirled towards her and froze.

"Hello."

The twins looked at each other and blinked.

"Why-"

"-hello there."

The Girl-Who-Lived blinked back at them.

"May I ask what are you two doing here past curfew?"

The two smirked and walked forward in a conspirational manner. She arched an eyebrow at them, waiting for the answer. They closed the door and ushered her in.

"I'm Fred-"

"-and I'm George."

Her mind suddenly recalled. The Weasley twins. She groaned inwardly and sighed quietly. The girl offered her hand.

"Jaquelle Potter."

They took her hands and shook them enthusiastically.

"Oh, we-"

"-already know."

Their antics stole a little smile from her. She knew that the Weasley twins were trouble but sod it. She needed some kind of distraction.

"So, what were you two doing in here?"

They smirked at her.

"We were trying-"

"-to complete our animagus form."

She leaned forward. Animagus? Albus had told her that her father, James Potter, had been one. A stag, if she remembered correctly. Actually, that was the source of his nickname: Prongs. Albus also said that you were born an animagi. Well, since her father had been one maybe she had some kind of possibility, but she really didn't know.

"Really? Do you two know what kind of animal you are?"

They shook their heads in a silent 'no'. She pursed her lips.

"Why don't you try to figure out what kind of animal you are then?"

The twins looked surprised and smiled happily. They glomped her, showering her with 'genius', 'cute', and other things. She smiled at them and laughed.

"Why don't you-"

"-try it too?"

The Girl-Who-Lived looked at them in doubt. She didn't know how to. What kind of animal could she be? She nodded at them uncertainly.

"I'll try."

They beamed at her and plopped down in front of her. She followed suit and sat gently on the floor. Closing her eyes she tried to picture what kind of animal represented her or was linked to her.

_Avada_ slitted eyes surprised her and she popped her eyes open. They vaguely seemed like some kind of cat-like eyes. A cat? Well, she knew professor McGonagall was a tabby cat, Albus had told her.

"Well that was-"

"-interesting, right?"

She blinked.

"I saw a pair of cat-like eyes."

They nodded at her.

"We saw some kind-"

"- of orange and white fur."

* * *

**It's short, I know.**


	8. Lilies, Anemones and Dragons

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 8. Lilies, Anemones and Dragons**

The pale girl stared in wonder.

Two furry animals were staring at her with identical smirks. Could animals smirk? She blinked. Crouching down she started petting them, provoking a swarm of pleased purrs. Anemone chuckled merrily.

"Foxes?" she shook her head. "I'm not even surprised!"

They yipped at her and she smiled back at them, resuming her attentions. The three of them were on the classroom's floor. It was cold, but in that moment it didn't matter to her. Her two twins were animagi! She smiled.

"You two know that we have to register you, right? What you are doing right now is a bit illegal." She mused. They nodded and trotted off in search of Professor McGonagall.

She waved at them.

* * *

"Potter!"

Said girl smiled softly at the muggleborn and patted a near chair. The other girl returned the smile and sat down. She was excited, Anemone could tell.

"Look at what I found!" she then gave her a big book hurriedly and looked at her expectantly.

The shorter girl smiled at Granger and studied the book. _Magical and Non-Magical Herbs and Flowers. _She proceeded to open the book by the bookmark that the lion girl had left for her and started reading.

_Anemone__, is a __genus__ of about 120 __species__ of flowering plants in the buttercup family __Ranunculaceae__ in the north and south temperate zones. They are closely related to Pasque flowers (__Pulsatilla__) and __Hepaticas__ (Hepatica); some botanists include both of these genera within Anemone._

_According to the Ministry's ancient records, __Greek__ anemōnē means "daughter of the wind", from ánemos "wind" plus feminine __patronymic__ suffix -ōnē. But others suggest that this is a __folk etymology__, and that the word actually comes from a __Semitic language__._

She stared at the book thoughtfully and gave the lioness a fond and grateful look. The other girl beamed back at her and ushered her to read more.

_Anemone are perennials that have basal leaves with long __leaf-stems__ that can be upright or prostrate. Leaves are simple or compound with lobed, parted, or undivided leaf blades. The leaf margins are toothed or entire._

_Flowers__ with 4-27 sepals are produced singly, in __cymes__ of 2-9 flowers, or in __umbels__, above a cluster of leaf- or sepal-like __bracts__. Sepals may be any color. They are __bisexual__ 10 to 200 stamens and many simple pistils. The pistils have one ovule. The flowers have __nectaries__, but __petals__ are missing in the majority of species._

_The fruits are ovoid to obovoid shaped __achenes__ that are collected together in a tight cluster, ending variously lengthened stalks; though many species have sessile clusters terminating the stems. The achenes are beaked and some species have feathery hairs attached to them._

She skipped the descriptive part and read on.

_It is best to harvest cut flowers early in the morning while it is still cold out side while the bloom is still closed. To open your flowers place in room temperature water out of direct sun. Anemones are a great cut flower and will give you around nine days of __vase life__ when properly cared for. Anemone blooms can be purchased from a florist between November and June depending upon availability. _

_Anemone species are sometimes targeted by cutworms, the __larvae__ of __noctuid__moths__ such as __Angle Shades__ and __Heart and Dart__._

Jaquelle sighed and smiled. Albus had told her that every woman in her mother's family had carried a flower's name. _Lily, Petunia, Anemone, Rose, Daisy_. Every flower had a meaning. Her mother's was life or resurrection. She frowned. She didn't know what hers meant. The little hatchling decided she would find out.

"You have such a pretty name, Potter. Daughter of the wind. It fits you."

The little snake raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Well, you are petite. When you walk you don't make a sound. You seem to like high places even if you are a snake. And flying is natural to you." She told her. "It fits."

"I suppose it does."

* * *

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know flower language?"

The dark skinned boy blinked at her request. Then he chuckled in amusement.

"No, Jaquie, dear. I don't."

The little girl bit her lip and nodded her thanks anyways. Blaise watched her walk through the wall and outside the Common room. He shook his head, wondering what had gotten into her head this time.

* * *

"Theodore?"

"It's Theo, Jaquie."

_The look._

"Fine, what?"

"Do you know flower language?"

The Nott deadpanned.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes, Anemone?"

"Do you know flower language?"

Draco blinked at her request. He nodded in his very Malfoy-ish way. She sighed in relief and muttered a 'Thanks Morgana'.

He grasped her hand gently and guided her towards their House table. It was early so there weren't many students. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were always on the limit. Usually early mornings were occupied by Ravenclaws and Slytherins, who liked silence and hushed conversations rather than the screams of the Gryffindors.

"Why do you want to know about flower language?"

She sighed and filled their plates with toasts, waffles and muffins. Draco rolled his eyes at the usual mothering behaviour but said nothing about it. Last time Theo had mentioned it the girl had blanched and went silent for a good hour. Encouragement to talk by Blaise had been the only thing that had her talking to them normally afterwards.

"You see, Granger came to me the other day and lent me a book, _Magical and Non-Magical Herbs and Flowers _by Mafalda Hopkins." He ignored the boy's grimace at the muggleborn's name and continued." And found out that Anemone means 'daughter of the wind'. But it said that that was the Greek interpretation you see." He nodded.

"So you wanted to know the meaning in flower language." At her nod he allowed a soft smile. He grabbed a muffin and munched on it with grace. Muffins and grace in the same sentence was strange, but he was a Malfoy. "Your mother's name, Lily, symbolizes purity and refined beauty. White lily symbolizes modesty and virginity, orange lily symbolizes passion, yellow lily symbolizes gaiety while Lily of the valley symbolizes sweetness and purity of heart. The Easter lily is the symbol of Virgin Mary." She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I know about that muggle religion."

She stifled a chuckle.

"Also, it means life and resurrection. It has a lot of meanings."

He watched as the little girl nodded her head and dreaded the moment she asked for hers. He saw the unasked question in her emerald eyes and sighed.

"Anemone, on a darker note, indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. On a positive note it symbolizes _anticipation_." He said hoping to be helpful.

Her eyes darkened for a second and Draco stared at her in worry. She suddenly smiled calmly at him and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you, Draco."

The Malfoy blinked at her physical contact. He knew that Anemone didn't like to be touched, so this was a strange change. He smirked and hugged her back.


	9. Breakfast, Potions and Pampered Phoenixe

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 9 . Breakfast, Potions and Pampered Phoenixes**

* * *

The four Slytherins walked into the Great Hall gracefully and evenly. It seemed Nott and Potter were having a rather interesting conversation, seeing that their heads were inclined to each other and appeared to be talking hurriedly over something. On the other hand the Malfoy and the Zabini were arguing in hushed tones, the first rather vehemently, the latter rolling his eyes frequently.

As they passed by the Gryffindor table the only girl in the group noticed that Granger was waving at her. She smiled pleasantly and waved back. The other girl smiled warmly and returned to her breakfast.

"As I was saying, I think the Boil-Cure potion will be our next assignment in Potions today." Stated the Nott, nodding towards Jaquelle. "It is fairly simple to do if done correctly, of course."

Jaquelle inclined her head in agreement and guided the group towards the Slytherin table. She caught Millicent Bullstrode's nod and she nodded back politely. The Girl-Who-Lived liked Millicent, she was a nice girl, a bit silent, but she was fine with silence. She was great company and a great conversational partner.

The other serpents parted at Draco's look and made room for the four. Sitting down, Jaquelle started to fill their plates with almost everything. She remembered to keep the marmalade out of Blaise's plate, the pumpkin sweets from Theodore's and poured muffins into Draco's plate. After the ritual was complete the boys started eating. Satisfied, she took a toast and smeared pumpkin marmalade on it. Biting it absentmindedly her eyes wandered towards the lion's table.

Her emerald eyes caught blue ones staring at her strangely. Weasley was almost glaring at her. She frowned. Had she done anything weird? The girl squirmed and blinked at the ginger boy. Maybe she had wronged him in some way?

The hair of her neck stood and she sighed inwardly. The Bloody Baron had apparently taken a liking to her. He was a decent ghost, albeit a bit eerie. She turned around to face the noble ghost and dipped her head. He inclined his head at her and murmured a 'good morning' before flying off to somewhere.

She had no time turning around as a big hand grasped her right shoulder gently. The girl looked up to meet his Potions Professor staring at her with his charcoal eyes. The Girl-Who-Lived inclined her head.

"Good morning, Professor." she drawled calmly.

"Good morning, Miss Potter." He nodded at her. "Your presence is required in the Headmaster's office when you have finished your classes. The last one is Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it not?" Jaquelle nodded at him. "Good."

He left swiftly, cloak waving behind him. She frowned. How did he do that? She would have to ask.

* * *

"Today you are going to brew a fairly easy potion. The Boil-Cure potion." Professor Snape explained to them, his scathing tone never leaving his voice. "The ingredients and instructions are on the board, you have the whole class to complete it." He sneered at the Gryffindors, more pointedly at Longbottom. Or was it Weasley? She shrugged inwardly. "I expect a phial on my desk by the end of class. Begin."

Jaquelle shared a look with Blaise and nodded. She rose to gather the ingredients for them while the black-skinned boy started heating their cauldron. The Girl-Who- Lived went to the ingredient shelves and bit her lip.

_Let's see. Dried nettles… ah, there. Snake fangs, snake fangs… Oh, right next to the poison flasks_. Her gaze scanned the area. _Horned slugs? There. Porcupine quills… quills..._ She frowned. On the top shelf. She reached up, standing on the tips of her feet. _Finally! Now, the Flobberworm Mucus_. She went to grab it but saw Longbottom.

"Longbottom." She called with a hushed voice. She sighed in relief when she saw him turn around. "That's not Flobberworm Mucus, it's Bloodworm Mucus." The boy's eyes widened noticeably and he put the wrong flask back, taking the right one with him.

He turned to look at her and sent her a silent 'thanks' and a look of utter gratitude. She smiled encouragingly at him and shooed him away to his cauldron. Feeling good she returned to their cauldron and patted Blaise's hand to announce her presence. She received a quick smile.

The potion was a rather nice shade of green so she started adding the Flobberworm Mucus gently, watching intently for the potion to turn pink. Blaise hummed appreciatively when it started turning red and then faded to a rosy pink. He nodded and started rising the temperature of the cauldron waiting for it to turn orange.

Jaquelle took the time to look around. Theodore and Draco were arguing, as always, about some or other ingredient or procedure. It was quite funny to watch, actually. Longbottom's potion was a rather decent shade of pink. She let her lips slip into a pleased smile and continued scanning the room.

Granger's potion was an outstanding orange. Pride swelled in Jaquelle. Suddenly frowning at the feeling she blinked rapidly and averted her gaze towards Weasley and sighed at his bored face.

She returned her attention to their potion. Blaise handed her the dried nettles and she started adding them cautiously in the mix. Slowly, but surely, the potion was turning a vibrant shade of green. The dark-skinned boy raised the temperature of the concoction again. It turned blue and Jaquele hummed.

The Girl-Who-Lived took the snake fangs and crushed them gently with her knife. When she was satisfied with her task she touched Blaise's hand lightly to gain the boy's attention. When he turned to her she offered him the crushed fangs. He smiled and took the snake fangs. He dropped them into the cauldron with caution and watched, as it turned pink again.

He gave her a satisfied smile and she chuckled behind her hand, shaking her head. The boy proceeded to take the cauldron from the fire to cool down. Jaquelle let her gaze sweep around the room again and gave an alarmed hiss at Longbottom. The boy seemed to have heard her because she looked at her curiously.

The girl bit her lip and took a quick peek towards Professor Snape. Seeing he was busy grading something she turned her attention to Longbottom. She gestured to their cauldron. Blaise was adding the Porcupine quills now. It seemed the Gryffindor boy had caught on and paled considerably. He nodded at her dumbly and took his cauldron out of the fire, waiting for it to cool.

The Girl-Who-Lived let out the breath she had been containing and deflated. The Longbottom boy sure was brilliant at Herbology, but sucked badly at Potions. She turned to Blaise, who had finished adding the quills and returned the cauldron to the fire. The girl added gently the stewed horned slugs and waited. The potion turned a beautiful shade of turquoise.

Blaise smirked and heated the potion again. They sat calmly, waiting for the potion to redden. They shared an amused glance because of Theodore and Draco's hushed argument, which was still going on. She huffed humorously.

She returned her attention to Blaise when he murmured a satisfied 'aha'. The Girl-Who-Lived let her gaze wander from the dark-skinned boy towards their potion. It was a brilliant red. She shared a look with Blaise and nodded in agreement. Said boy smirked smugly and let the potion boil for few more minutes until it turned the desired vibrant pink.

The Slytherin boy took a phial and filled it with the cauldron's contents and passed it to the girl's ready hands. She sealed the potion swiftly and labelled it with their names and the potion's name. They rose and shared amused glances with Theodore and Draco who had rose at the same time. They walked silently to the Professor's desk and placed the phials gently on the table earning a glance and a nod from their Head of the House. They nodded back and returned to their seats.

Jaquelle's mind vaguely registered Granger walking towards the table and also leaving her phial there. She let a warm smile curl her lips when Longbottom handed in his potion, earning a searching look from Professor Snape. The Gryffindor boy blushed and squirmed under the look but stood his ground. The Professor nodded and Longbottom went back to his cauldron.

* * *

She walked gracefully towards the gargoyle statue that guarded the Headmaster's office. Jaquelle smiled at the password.

"Lemon drop."

The gargoyle moved aside and she walked up the stone stairs towards Albus' office. She knocked respectfully and waited to be invited in. Shortly the door opened itself, letting her inside.

She smiled at Albus and he smiled back, eyes twinkling merrily. Fawkes crooned, welcoming her into the room. Albus crooked his finger, motioning for her to sit.

"Lemon drop, my dear?"

Her lips curled upwards in barely restrained laughter. She inclined her head and took one sweet and popped it into her mouth, savouring the taste. They were actually quite good. She didn't know why Professor McGonagall refused every time. When she accepted the Transfiguration mistress had looked at her as if she were mad.

"They are quite delicious, Albus."

The old Headmaster smiled and his eyes twinkled even more. If that was even possible, anyways.

"Indeed they are, my dear girl. It is such a pity quite few enjoy their taste."

She nodded in silent agreement and her gaze wandered to Fawkes. The Phoenix was very beautiful, it's vibrant red and orange feathers shone in the light.

"You are looking as beautiful as always, Fawkes." She complimented the Phoenix.

The bird puffed its chest in pride and groomed its feathers. The girl watched amusedly. Albus smiled warmly and shook his head.

"You are pampering Fawkes too much, dear."

She blinked. "But Fawkes is beautiful."

"I know, and Fawkes knows too. I'm afraid Fawkes' ego will surpass that of the Himalayas if you continue your pampering." Said the Headmaster.

The little girl huffed and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. She beckoned Fawkes to her and the regal bird flew from his perch to her lap. The Phoenix looked smugly at the Headmaster and started crooning to her. She complied and started stroking Fawkes' feathers.

"Why was I summoned, Albus?" she asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not quite, my girl."


	10. Premature Ladyship

**Bubble's note:**

**I really appreciate all the story alerts and favourites, it keeps me going. I have made a LiveJournal to post some oneshots that pop into my head.**

**Also, I'm very confused on how the hell should I reply reviews now, with the changed reviews thingy. I'll answer them here:**

genderbenderlover101**: Thank you for reading and reviewing. As for your request, I try to upload chapters faster and try to make them longer. But sometimes extending a chapter just because doesn't feel right.**

**I won't answer to the usual 'update soon's because I already do that, even if I do really appreciate those kind of comments. Thank you all.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 10. Premature Ladyship**

* * *

Shifting in her chair the girl stared at the Headmaster.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"When your parents passed away they left a great fortune behind for you, you know this." Seeing the girl frown and nod he continued. "Since you are now the next Lady Potter, Head of your House, you need do oversee some matters."

She nodded hesitantly in understanding. Knowing that Blaise had explained his duties as next Lord Zabini to her she blinked at Albus. Jaquelle was only eleven years old, so she was not of age to inherit the title of Lady Potter, so basically she would have some kind of spokesperson.

"I have summoned experts that have been serving the House of Potter for years, they will be arriving shortly."

The Girl-Who-Lived nodded again. She would like to speak with each one of them and sort some things out. Looking at the fireplace she noticed the colour changing that she now identified with Floo.

A man in his thirties came through the fire and landed neatly on the floor. Fawkes shifted in her lap. She stroked the Phoenix's feathers absentmindedly. The man was blonde with honey-coloured eyes.

"Ah, Mr Pike, welcome." Albus gestured to the man for him to take a seat.

"Sir, it is my pleasure." He nodded towards the Headmaster. Turning towards Jaquelle he bowed and smiled. "Lady Potter."

Her eye twitched. She was not Lady Potter yet; there was no need to use the title. Right? Jaquelle nodded gently at him.

"Jaquelle, my girl. This gentleman is Kenneth Pike." He smiled at the girl. "Mr Pike, this is Jaquelle Potter."

The girl titled her head in acknowledgement. "It is a pleasure, Mr Pike." The man opened his mouth but a burst in the fireplace prevented him from doing so. A tall black-haired man walked though the room stiffly, bowing to Jaquelle deeply and nodding towards the Headmaster.

The new man's amethyst eyes bore into the girl's own _Avada_ ones. She stood her ground calmly. Satisfied, the man nodded.

"Maximilian Delphinius Berlitz at you service, Lady Potter." He said. She nodded gracefully and exchanged pleasantries with the dark-haired newcomer. The Girl-Who-Lived discovered that Mr Berlitz was the accountant of the House of Potter. He was the overseer of various employees that kept the bookkeeping, the cash flow management and chart of accounts updated and organized.

Another black-haired man appeared suddenly via Floo. This one was identical to Mr Berlitz. Twins? Her mind wandered to the Weasley twins. She had wanted to talk to them when she had been summoned to the Headmaster's office. Sighing inwardly she watched as the newcomer nodded towards Albus and bowed murmuring a 'Lady Potter' to her.

Mr Berlitz nodded towards him. "Lady Potter, this is my twin brother."

She nodded.

"Charles Frambach Berlitz at your service, Lady Potter." The twin said. She frowned. What was she to call them? "You may speak to us in first name basis, we will be honoured if you do so and it will facilitate things."

Jaquelle nodded again.

Charles worked with Maximilian in accountancy of _The most Honourable and Just House of Potter._ Her lips curled upwards at the full title of the House. It was a mouthful. When she asked why were they using the title of Lady Potter when she was not so yet they had sighed.

"You see, milady. Since Lord Potter and Lady Potter died by the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the title has been waiting for you to take it." Started Charles.

His brother rolled his eyes at him. "The titles of old pureblooded families are magical, milady. They are inherited by blood and magic. Hence why you are in possession of the title now."

So basically the title magically imbedded itself into the next worthy heir. It was a strange method, but useful nonetheless. And they were using the title correctly, and that would mean that now everyone else not acquainted with her would use it. Circe help her.

The fire came to life again and a woman came through this time. She was short, with brown hair and almost black eyes. Bowing she murmured 'Lady Potter' to her and nodded towards Albus who was watching all very amused. His eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Carol Myers-Scotton, milady."

Jaquelle nodded gracefully at the woman. She suddenly blinked rapidly.

"You are all purebloods, are you not?" she asked.

Mr Pike flinched and nodded. She nodded and caressed Fawkes' wings. "Why is that?"

Maximilian took a step towards her. "Usually purebloods are raised to manage the House and the properties of the family. Half bloods and Muggleborns lack the knowledge and opportunity to do so. Also, purebloods are drilled with traditions and customs of old."

Jaquelle made a humming noise and furrowed her brows. It made sense, Muggleborns didn't know of their magical heritage until they received their letters. Half bloods were not really fond of old practices and customs.

Assuming they were from lower, branch Houses that had derived from the House of Potter it all made sense.

"Let us work, then."

* * *

**It's short, but it's something.**


	11. Say, Friends or Family?

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 11. Say, Family or Friends?**

The meeting had been quite exhausting. Overseeing the House of Potter was tiring and required great concentration on what was being said. She had to memorise the alliances the House had with other Houses or families. The Potters had also quite the good reputation in Magical Creatures' society.

Maximilian had been a great asset. He was quick and very intelligent, of course Charles was too but his older twin was quite the grand professional, a reliable man. It could be clearly seen that the older twin was some sort of leader; the others had always been clinging unto his every word.

Myers-Scotton was a nice woman. A bit quiet but a very good listener with a great memory. Pike was fidgety and unsure; she didn't know what to think of him yet. She wanted to get to know them before making wrong assumptions.

She shifted in her bed, again. Her mind had been racing since she had lain down, hoping to catch some sleep. She hadn't got any lately. Even if she slept she woke tired the morning after.

Accepting defeat she rose from her bed and walked silently through the chambers they shared. She decided against wearing footwear, she did not want to wake anyone.

Gliding through a corridor she entered the Common room. At first she didn't notice the figure in one of the couches so she walked carelessly towards the fireplace. As she passed by the couch a hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist gently.

She winced and whirled towards the hand. Following the arm she relaxed when she saw to whom it belonged.

Draco was sprawled on the couch, his gaze a bit lost but watching her movements closely. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. Blinking, she sat on the arm of the couch without shaking his hand off.

He never let go of her wrist; sometimes he squeezed it softly as if searching for reassurance. Make sure she was there with him. Hesitating she rose her free hand and touched the young Malfoy's face, trying to make him aware.

His gaze found hers and something clicked inside his head. Sighing he shifted a bit and left some space for her in the couch. The boy pulled her gently and she sat beside him.

The hand of the blonde boy left her wrist. She blinked at the loss of warmth. Frowning slightly the black-haired witch grabbed his hand with her and entwined their fingers. He arched and eyebrow at her so she threw her own eyebrow up.

Rolling his eyes he squeezed her hand a bit and leaned back. She sighed softly and stared at nothing in particular.

"Say, family or friends?"

Blinking rapidly she furrowed her brow. "Come again?"

"Family or friends?"

She worried her lower lip. Family or friends? Family. What was a family? Something people cherished dearly. But friends were also cherished, weren't they? What a strange question.

"Friends."

The blonde snake suddenly frowned at her and shook his head. His lips parted but he hesitated. Sighing, he shifted.

"Family is the most important thing one can have."

The Girl-Who-Lived blinked rapidly trying to ignore the slight stinging sensation of her eyes. She withdrew her hand from his and rested it on her lap. Trying to make herself little and invisible wasn't working, she told herself. Draco was still staring at her, a bit worried but confused as well.

"But are not family and friends the same thing?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. The stinging sensation had risen again and she bit her lip, trying to push down whatever answer that came. She nodded hesitantly and rose swiftly.

"I am going back to bed."

"Wait. I'm, I'm sorry." The boy said. "I shouldn't have asked such a silly question."

She turned her head to look at him. Shaking her head she smiled slightly. "It is not."

He reached for her hand again and tugged her towards the couch. She let herself fall on it. Draco entwined their hands.

* * *

"Potter!"

Blinking she whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice that had called her name. Surprisingly it had been Crabbe, that boy who was always with Goyle, following Draco around.

"Yes, Crabbe?"

The boy came to a halt and puffed while resting his hand on his knees. He had been running, it was a miracle Filch hadn't caught him. Or that wretched cat.

"Have you seen Draco?" he asked.

She furrowed her brows and worried her lower lip. Last she had seen him he was in the Common room, writing something.

"Have you checked the Common room? He was sitting in front of the fireplace."

The bulky boy frowned and nodded in a silent thank you. He turned around and jogged towards the dungeons.

* * *

"P-Potter."

Her lips curled upwards in a pleasant smile. The soft voice of the Gryffindor voice was hesitant but some slivers of courage poked their head through.

"Good morning, Longbottom."

The brown-haired boy smiled and started walking at her side. They had Charms with Professor Flitwick. She was looking forward to it. As always Gryffindors and Slytherins were together in the same class.

They went into the classroom and parted ways, Jaquelle joining the snakes and Longbottom the lions. Blaise raised an inquiring eyebrow at her while she was sitting beside him. She promptly returned it and shifted a bit in her seat.

She took her book out of her bag, _The Standard Book Of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk, and placed it gently on the table. Suddenly something poked her back. She turned around and saw the offending stick, a wand, poking her again. Frowning she looked at Theodore.

The Girl-Who-lived raised an eyebrow. The Nott smiled and mouthed a 'good morning to you too'. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Charms was a lighter subject than Transfiguration. It required less concentration and more routine. Wand movements were refined and perfected. It was an enjoyable class overall.

Professor Flitwick wrote a spell on the board. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Tilting her head she listened to the tiny professor's speech. Apparently _Wingardium Leviosa_ made objects levitate by the wand's command.

They started practising with a long white feather that was delivered to each student. It was a simple enough charm. The wand movements were not too flashy but nice and subtle.

To her left Blaise looked really bored, he was playing with the feather in the air, making it twist and twirl. Her eyebrows went up. How had he learned it so fast? It was their first time seeing it.

As if sensing her unasked question Theodore sighed and mumbled 'boring'. She frowned. Twisting her neck she saw that both Draco and Theodore had their feathers in the air. She pursed her lips.

"How come you three seem to already know this?"

Blaise startled and looked at her as if she had grown another head. He blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You mean you don't?"

She shook her head and shifted in her seat. This was getting uncomfortable and embarrassing. Was it so bad? She felt so ignorant in that moment.

"All pureblooded families teach their children to do some basic magic. You haven't been taught?"

Again, she shook her head and bit her lower lip in worry. Her eyes flickered to Ron Weasley. He had somehow made the feather explode. There were chuckles and sniggers from the snakes. The lions didn't know what to do.

"I've always lived with Muggles."

Draco, who had been watching the Gryffindors, snapped his head towards her and stared. He leant forwards and watched her closely. What was he looking for? She squirmed.

"Well, that is…" Blaise hesitated. "Surprising."

Nodding she returned her gaze to the feather, feeling rather strange about the whole ordeal. Something tapped her shoulder. She turned around to gaze into the silver pools of Draco's eyes.

"_Muggles_, Anemone?"

"Yes, my Aunt and my Uncle." She sighed. "And my cousin."

His eyes narrowed and he studied her silently. Finally he nodded. Clearly, he wasn't satisfied with her answer, but she was not really ready to talk about the Dursleys. Of course, the Malfoy heir would bring the topic soon.

She murmured _Wingardium Leviosa_ and the feather fluttered towards the ceiling. The charm was easy enough; she shouldn't have overreacted like she had before.

"Oh, very good you four!" said the cheery professor. "Ten points each for Slytherin! And of course Miss Granger, ten points for you too."


	12. Shesnake

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 12. She-snake**

Chewing slowly, Jaquelle wondered. Draco had been giving her strange looks every now and then. His gaze was hard to decipher. She could see unasked questions, restraint and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was pretty uncomfortable, since they hadn't talked properly since that Charms class.

"Jaquelle?"

She blinked and snapped out of her daze. Her gaze found Millicent's questioning one. Sighing, she realized she had been distracted. Jaquelle nodded towards the fellow snake and muttered 'sorry'.

"You were quite distracted back there." The girl commented. "As I was saying, are you feeling quite well?"

She frowned. Yes, she was feeling as usual so she nodded.

"You do not look good, Jaquelle. Maybe you have a fever?" Millicent put her forehead against hers and Jaquelle stifled a whimper. "Your temperature is fine, I believe."

"I am well, Millicent." She said. "You needn't worry about me."

All the same the other girl looked at her intently, making her pretty uncomfortable but warm. Making people worry about her was weird and embarrassing, but it woke a fuzzy feeling of being cared for.

Nodding, not convinced at all, Millicent turned around to talk with Parkinson. Sighing in relief Jaquelle returned to her plate. She took a chunk of a pumpkin pastry and stuffed it in her mouth unceremoniously. Theodore stifled a chuckle and looked away.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her chalice. At first drinking from chalices had been really weird. She was used to glasses and cups. But, chalices? It was a nice change, she supposed. It went well with all the school-castle-fortress-thing that was Hogwarts.

She startled. Blaise had been patting her hand for a short while, trying to gain her attention. His gaze found hers and he motioned towards the other side of the table. Jaquelle shifted her gaze and noticed Parkinson snapping mean comments to Granger, who had been walking towards Jaquelle.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood. Theodore was startled by the sudden movement and the angry feeling he got from it and raised a questioning eyebrow at Blaise. The black-skinned boy shook his head and motioned silence.

She walked swiftly behind Parkinson and rested a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around, a pretty nasty comment about to roll out of her tongue. Jaquelle's frosty eyes made her bite her tongue. Her eyes widened.

"Parkinson."

The other girl nodded uncertainly and muttered an almost-whined 'Potter'. The Girl-Who-Lived held her gaze and dipped her head towards the other girl.

"Now, Parkinson, you shouldn't be saying those kind of things, yes?" Her head tilted to the right. "It is not becoming of a pureblood, right?" She patted her shoulder once. "Behave."

Heads turned around curiously, straining to hear the whispered conversation the two she-snakes were having. Blaise curled his lips upwards in amusement at Parkinson's face and mentioned the fact to Theo who chuckled heartily.

Jaquelle watched icily as Parkinson nodded and deflated, sparing a glance towards Granger. Letting go of her shoulder the shorter girl smiled pleasantly and turned towards the lioness, who had been standing there uncertainly. She motioned to her and beckoned her forwards.

"Good morning, Granger." She said, offering a warm smile. "Do you need anything?"

The lioness shifted her weight and nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me after class." Her strong façade wavered under the pressure of a bunch of snake eyes staring at her intently. "In the library…"

"Of course, Granger." She nodded. "See you later."

A hurt expression flickered on the Gryffindor's face but she nodded back and walked towards her House table with her head bowed. Longbottom offered a smile to her and waved.

* * *

As she went into the Common room she noticed a change in the air. Some first years stared at her, others ignored her. She tilted her head and shrugged the weird sensation off her head.

Blaise waved her over the couch. Walking swiftly she sat beside him and sighed quietly. The dark-skinned snake took one of her hands, as always, and started chatting of nonsense while playing with Theodore wizard chess.

She nodded at Blaise's chatter and her nose twitched when she noticed that Draco was not there. Her gaze swept the Common room and he found him talking in low tones to Parkinson and Greengrass. She stiffened and turned her head away from them, focusing on the chess table and Blaise's talk.

"I'm worried about Draco." Blurted Theodore suddenly.

Blaise and Jaquelle blinked.

"I mean, he hasn't spoken with Jaquie yet. Unless all of us are there, because there's no other option. But he only uses short answers with her, haven't you noticed?" he frowned.

Blaise's lips twitched. He nodded and looked at the only girl in their little group. Now that he really examined her she was looking tired. Bags were under her eyes, not really very noticeable, but they were there. She was more pale than usual.

"He will talk to me, eventually." She shook her head. "I am more worried about the under the surface hostility towards me."

"You put quite the show in breakfast. Scary, scary." Theodore chuckled.

Jaquelle rolled her eyes and punched him. "I'm being serious."

"It will pass." Blaise assured her. "There are purebloods who do not agree with your attitude towards Parkinson."

The Girl-Who-Lived nodded slowly. The snake-house was a dangerous territory for both outsiders and insiders, that much she knew. They wouldn't show their disagreement boldly, but she would notice it. Slytherin was the House of cunning, after all.

"They are welcome to show me their teeth." She said. It hadn't been loud, but half the Common room had heard her.

Blaise smiled.

* * *

"They've been calling you She-snake, you know."

Jaquelle twisted her neck to look at the ginger head and frowned. Fred was totally serious, no jokes whatsoever.

"She-snake?"

"Indeed." George nodded happily. "It isn't original but hey, it is your first title ever!"

It was supposedly great to have a school title? Whatever you wanted to call it really. She didn't think it relevant so she pushed the thought aside and shrugged her shoulders.


	13. God is Dead

**Chapter 13. God is Dead**

Sometimes the dungeons would make her remember her cupboard. It was not a nice feeling, she felt tiny and unimportant to the world. Worthless would be the exact word. But, why? She had no right to be upset. She had made nice friends at Hogwarts. Blaise was like a big brother to her, so were Theodore and Draco.

Granger was the first female friend she had made in all her life. She was nice, somewhat shy, but very nice. Clever one, she was. It was nice walking with her to the library chatting of nothing of importance at all. Jaquelle was not used to talking for the sake of talking. She only did when she had something meaningful to say. But with them it was different. It was still a bit difficult to make little talk but she was getting the hang of it.

There was Millicent. Of course, sweet caring Millicent. She was a source of warmth inside the cold female dormitories for Jaquelle. The other girls were sort of distant, it was like an invisible wall that one could not touch nor go through. She decided that she wouldn't try to reach for it. If they didn't want her to get to touch it, she wouldn't.

Ron Weasley was still a mystery to her. He had been nice at first, on the express. After the sorting he had been sort of distant and angry. She couldn't understand why. It's not like houses were that important, friends came first. Right?

She did like the dungeons though.

* * *

Soft footfalls accompanied her on her lonely trek to the library, she had promised to spend time with Granger after all. Thinking about the bushy-haired girl made her warm inside, like when she took a bite at a fluffy muffin and it filled her with happy feelings.

Rising her gaze from the floor she noticed that Theodore was standing not too far from her and was talking to someone whom she could not see. Shifting her steps she changed her direction towards the dark-haired boy, she had a little time to spend since she was quite early.

"Theodore." She called quietly to him.

Jaquelle saw the Nott jump and whirl towards her while wearing a slightly shocked face. He half-exclaimed half-whispered 'Salazar' and sighed afterwards. When she reached him she extended her hand while starting to ask if he was okay.

Her hand recoiled like a snake when her eyes detected that the other person Theodore was talking with was, in fact, Draco. She did not feel her hand reach to her chest and clench slightly. Shifting uncomfortably at the silence she smiled a little and swept her gaze towards Theodore.

"I see you were busy, sorry. I you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

And so she went on her way, her hand still clenched to her shirt and her face set on a slight frown of confusion. After all, why did their silence sting so much? It hurt, so she did not like it. She was not used to this, it was out of her sphere. Not understanding made her slightly sad.

"Wait, Jaquelle!"

No, really. She had turned on instinct, eyes downcast in submission. Acceptance of what was coming. Bracing for it she waited. But it did not come. Her eyes turned upwards and watched as Theodore approached her. Carefully, as if she was someone he did not recognise. It hurt.

"Yes, Theodore?"

His eyes were confused as he watched her intently. As if there was something wrong with her. Wrong. So she smiled as always trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Of course everything was fine. Right?

"Are you- I mean." He sighed and rubbed his right eye. "Is everything okay?"

So she continued smiling and assured him that everything was fine indeed and that he need not worry about her. So he smiled uncertainly back at her and nodded. Almost flinching her body noticed that the Malfoy heir had been standing close. Too close. Not far _enough_.

They watched each other until Jaquelle decided to greet him and to inform them that she had to meet with Granger in the library and that she was in a _hurry_. Which she was not. It didn't matter at the time. She wanted to get out of the awkward situation as fast as was humanly possible.

A grimace later he nodded and wished her a good time with the Gryffindor girl and stalked away swiftly, Theodore in tow.

* * *

Even after the dungeon events she had managed to arrive earlier than expected so she waited and endured the glances and the whispering. There were some taunts and some 'She-snake's thrown at her but she tuned them out staring at the tapestry that was in front of her.

It depicted a battle between two dragons. Sadly she did not know the breed of the two beautiful beasts. Maybe Granger knew. She would ask her later, surely she knew.

When Granger showed up she had smiled at her uncertainly and Jaquie had flinched inside. They went in the library in a rather tense situation and seated themselves near the windows. The day was cold and there big puffy clouds in the sky.

"Are you angry with me?"

And Jaquelle blinked once. Twice. Tilting her head she furrowed her brows in confusion. Angry? Why, in the name of Morgana, would she be angry with the girl? So she remained silent, without knowing that the Gryffindor was growing more nervous by the second, thinking over her words.

"So you are angry with me! Why? I didn't do anything to upset you, did I? Oh, God. What did I do? Should I not speak to you in the mornings? Or-or maybe we shouldn't speak at all. I mean you're Jaquelle Potter. W-why would you n-need a friend like me, right?"

Jaquie stared at the bushy-haired girl in utter and complete shock, trying to take all the information in. This was very bad, indeed. This girl's love for herself was zero. Scratch that. Below zero. Why? She was smart and pretty. Making friends would be easy for her. Yes?

"Granger, listen to me." She inhaled as the girl stared at her with tear-filled eyes. "I am not going to repeat myself."

"I do not know what made you think I was angry at you nor why would you think I would even hate you. Thus, I do not understand the source of your distress. If there has been something that you did not like about me you should have told me so beforehand so we could openly talk about it and come to terms, yes?"

The Gryffindor lioness watched her while hanging on every word that her lips formed. And suddenly, she started crying. She sobbed for all she was worth and rubbed her eyes furiously, trying, in vain, to erase her tears from existence.

"Of course I am not angry with you, and I do not hate you. No, you did not upset me. You did nothing to wrong me. Why wouldn't you speak to me in the morning? Or at all?"

The emerald-eyed girl patted Granger's bushy hair awkwardly, trying to comfort her. Of course, she was failing at it. The other girl was still bawling her eyes out.

"Why would I need a friend like you? You are the first female friend I have ever had, Granger. Of course I would need you."

On the lioness' face a big grin sprouted from her lips while her tears kept running through her face. She muttered thank you's reverently at her. To the female snake this behaviour was completely strange to her so she did her best and tried to smile warmly to the other girl.

"Besides, God does not _exist_."

That sent Granger laughing while her tears dried on her cheeks. This tore a small, true smile out of Jaquelle.


	14. Find Your Way

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 14. Find Your Way**

* * *

Jaquelle took her time to admire the view of Hogwarts' grounds. To her left was the forest, thick and deep and dark, but beautiful on its own right. Next to it was Hagrid's hut, awkward and funny looking but warm and fuzzy once you went inside. His house was full weird animal parts, magical and non-magical, some strange books that actually had the nerve to bite you and a little kitchen…

She sighed and continued her trek down the stairs, maybe she could scratch some time later and drop by the Black Lake. Apparently the squid had grown attached to her by proxy. After all, their tentacle friend was fond of Hagrid, mainly because he tossed tasty treats into the lake.

Her nose twitched and she continued going down. Before actually pausing to look at the scenery she had been thinking about Charms. They had learned quite a few interesting ones. _Wingardium Leviosa_ was really useful for carrying trunks or other stuff. _Lumos_ was like having a portable torchlight and _Tempus_ came quite in handy too. Blaise had a nice theory; apparently they were going to learn _Incendio_ this week. She could already see half of the castle in flames.

Now, she had also to finish her essay about the applications of powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood. Maybe she wouldn't be able to visit the giant squid after all. She loved potions, it was like cooking mostly, and delighted in finding new recipes and methods of application.

"Look, it's the She-snake." Someone called.

Jaquelle maintained her neutral façade but her tummy twitched. She had gotten somewhat used to being called She-snake, but it still was awkward for her. Apparently word had spread like fire and some students of the other houses had opened up to her while others clammed up and refused to speak to her. A pair of Hufflepuffs passed by her and smiled, she returned the smile pleasantly and went on her way.

Her Magical Theory class had been quite nice, actually. Covering magic from a purely theoretical standpoint was really nice for it allowed you to understand magic better. The downside was that while she liked the class she hated that almost everything was important so if you went to lala land for a minute you lost part of the things you needed to write down.

"Jaquie!" exclaimed Blaise.

She smiled and hopped down to meet him while he returned the smile. They started walking towards the hall to grab some lunch before heading to their next class. They were engrossed in a rather interesting conversation about Magical Theory when they bumped into Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Potter." Said the lioness. "You're heading to the hall?"

The-Girl-Who-Lived smiled and nodded. "Yes, would you like to join us?" she asked while looking at Blaise for approval. The dark-skinned snake shrugged and nodded so the girl joined their little group and they engaged the conversation again. The group was receiving some awkward stares. Well, Anemone thought, we're two Slytherin from prominent bloodlines and a Muggleborn Gryffindor witch.

When they went into the Great Hall Theodore came to greet them, Draco in tow, looking nonchalant about everything. What surprised the short girl was that one Ronald Weasley was stomping towards them with a frown marring his face. She blinked when the ginger boy came to face her and glared quite nastily. He proceeded to throw a white glove to her feet and waited with his arms crossed.

Everyone fell silent as they eyed the situation. Jaquie looked at Blaise, who was actually trying to stifle his laughter while Theodore's lips twitched in amusement at the scene. She blinked owlishly and looked at the ginger that was tapping his foot impatiently, still glaring at her. Jaquelle didn't notice but Draco actually stepped towards him, but a look from the Zabini heir halted his motion.

"Um, what's going on?" asked the only Muggleborn in the group.

Almost everyone whirled to her and she flinched back at their stunned faces. The-Girl-Who-Lived actually understood the girl's predicament. As a Muggleborn she didn't know much of pureblood traditions, and a wizard's duel was usually a very serious challenge between purebloods. So, she chose to speak up.

"He's challenging me to a wizard's duel." She explained to the bushy-haired girl. "And I have to accept."

Hearing this the Weasley boy made a victorious noise and stomped away towards the Gryffindor House table. The Hufflepuffs, who had been watching because this happened beside their table, stared in wonder at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. The group of snakes plus one very confused lioness made their way towards the Slytherin table and started to eat.

Apparently the only thing that hadn't changed was that Jaquelle continued to sort their food for them, actually trying to balance their diet so that they would be somewhat healthy. As they watched her fill up their plates they noticed that the Gryffindor girl didn't know what was happening.

"She goes mama when we try to eat whatever we want," started to explain Theo. "Don't try to stop her, she'll bite your head off."

That tore out chuckles from some of the older snakes that were around to hear the conversation while Blaise elbowed him. The ebon-haired snake snapped out of her healthy-food mode and started handing out the plates. Everyone took theirs dutifully and started eating as if there wasn't a lioness with them.

"I still don't understand."

"I see." Jaquelle chewed her chicken breast carefully and swallowed while reaching for a water-filled cup. She took a few sips and neatly folded her napkin. "Well, you do know that purebloods have several, if not a lot, of deep-rooted traditions." She saw the other girl nod. "Well, wizard duelling between purebloods is not the same as a regular wizard duel. It actually puts the family's honour into the line and they are often to the death or incapacitation of the opponent."

Granger's face paled. "But… isn't that a bit extreme?" she asked shockingly.

Jaquelle blinked. "Maybe." She shrugged her tiny shoulders delicately. "But it is tradition and a such must be respected. Therefore I am compelled to accept and win the duel or die."

Granger nodded uncertainly and started eating slowly while processing the new information about pureblood traditions for later storing in some part of her brilliant brain. Meanwhile, as of forced habit, Jaquelle registered what the girl liked for lunch and engraved it into her mind for later meals that they would share together.

"Hey there, Bettina!" chanted two similar voices. Jaquelle smiled happily at the Weasley twins, who were now exchanging sly pleasantries with the poor little lioness. Sometimes she wondered why those two were Gryffindor, plus Granger was Ravenclaw material for sure.

She decided to change their focus to her and chuckled. "Hello, Fred, George." They sat down, squeezing Granger in between them and plastered twin cheery smiles on their faces. "Have you two registered yet?" she asked curiously.

The cheery smiles shifted and transformed into sly grins. "I'll take that as a no. Really, you two are going to get in trouble if McGonagall finds out." Jaquelle shook her head in amusement and noticed that Theodore and Draco were looking at them.

"We're fine!" said George. "We're _hurt_-"

"Because you have no faith in us!" finished Fred with a mock hurt face at which she chuckled at and smiled. Then they proceeded to explain to her that they had many surprises planned for the week and that she should be excited about them. She had nodded while sipping her water-filled goblet.

Meanwhile Granger looked nervously to and fro between the terror twins and the little black haired snake, not liking what she was hearing. Besides, she was worried. The duel had made her brain a terrified wreck, maybe someone could get hurt and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Potter, or to Weasley.

"By the way, Bettina…" smirked one of the twins, making Hermione shudder.

"We heard that Ickle Ronniekins has challenged you to a duel." Continued the other, the same smirk plastered on his freckled face.

The petite girl sighed but nodded in affirmation. She twirled a wild strand of ebony hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Yes, he has." She frowned. "I don't know _why_ exactly tough."

The twins exchanged a glance and nodded. "You see, he thinks that you should have been placed in Gryffindor."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would he think that, Fred?"

The brothers blinked. They were still surprised that the little serpent could tell them apart from scratch. Nobody could, even their mother got it wrong most of the time. She always said that they were identical. They remembered when Jaquelle had told them that their voices and manners were different and that their personalities were not the same.

George had told Fred that they were going to keep her. Fred had agreed.

"Well," started George. "You're supposed to be, you know, The Girl-Who-Lived and vanquished evil and offed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and blah." At her blink George chuckled.

"Well, Gryffindor is supposed to be the house of courage and loyalty and all that. Besides Slytherin is the house that produces dark wizards and witches, that's why it has a bad reputation, you see." Fred sighed theatrically. "Plus the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is legendary or something like that."

"To top it off Slytherin only accepts pureblood, Bettina." Finished George for his twin brother.

Jaquelle's eyebrows flew up at the blatant lie. She was a half blood witch, not a pureblooded one, it didn't make any sense. Yes, the House of Potter was ancient and noble but her mother had been a Muggleborn and her aunt was a normal person, no magic whatsoever.

"That's not true." She tilted her head slightly to the right. "My father was a pureblood but my mother was Muggleborn, it doesn't make sense." She explained to them. Jaquelle saw Granger frown and go into thinking mode.

The Girl-Who-Lived blinked in sudden realization. "Unless…" She didn't get to finish because the lioness had bolted up from the table and was looking at her with excited eyes at the discovery.

"Your mother came form a long line of squibs!" exclaimed the bushy-haired girl. At Jaquelle's nod of confirmation the Gryffindor first year sat down and started to mumble under her breath at the possible options. Basically it meant that aunt Petunia was actually a squib. Where had the line gone wrong? Maybe they were from a minor House that had abused inbreeding, producing a long line of squibs. But then, which side was? Was it her grandfather or her grandmother the one who had been a squib too?

The bushy-haired girl bolted again and stood up to leave. "Granger, wait." She turned to Jaquelle who was handing her a chicken and salad sandwich. The lioness blushed. The Girl-Who-Lived had noticed that she hadn't eaten much and had made a sandwich for her meanwhile. She muttered a thank you and took the sandwich.

"Hey! We want a Bettina-made sandwich too!" said the twins. This earned them an incredulous look from Jaquelle and an amused chuckle from Blaise. The twins had decided that the dark-skinned snake was an a-okay guy, pretty decent. Fred and George stared at her like kicked puppies until the fair-skinned girl threw her hands up in surrender and started to make sandwiches for the two of them.

She handed the food to them and they proceeded to bounce away, parading their sandwiches to the poor Hufflepuffs that didn't have a clue. Jaquelle rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Strange bunch the lions, eh?" said Theodore.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews (whoop 104!), the favourites and the alerts. They are very much appreciated**.


	15. Force Your Way

**A/N: Well, this has taken me pains and tears and blood to write. If you have been keeping up with other of my works (mainly Timewalker) you'll know what happened. If not, I feel obliged to tell you: I've been having a horrible writer's block of ridiculous length.**

**I hope you can still enjoy the story even after all this time. Apologies.**

* * *

**Book of the Facts**

**Chapter 15. Force Your Way**

* * *

"There are moments when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely - or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands."- Oscar Wilde, _Lady Windermere's Fan_

* * *

Eyeing the white glove that was lying on her bed innocently Jaquelle sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead gently. She had a massive headache and it just wouldn't go away and leave her alone, besides her lightning-shaped scar itched and was driving her to madness.

The fact that Draco was still hesitant to approach her or talk to her at all nagged at the back of her mind, which only made her brain hurt even more. She didn't understand why the Malfoy heir had been avoiding her like she was the plague in human form, or why Parkinson sent her some strange glances that she could not stand somehow.

Duelling was something she had never done before, and while she knew some hexes she wasn't confident that it would all end well at all. First of all, maybe Weasley was being too Slytherin for his own good and had actually planted some kind of trap for her to fall into. Second, the duel was past curfew and in the third floor.

The one they were _forbidden_ to go to.

Casualty wasn't something she believed in, it was inevitable that they would get in some kind of mess that they wouldn't be able to get out of easily. While Albus did favour her somehow (she was not blind) Jaquelle wasn't entirely sure that she could weasel out of this issue.

She snorted quietly at her choice of words and snatched her wand from her nightstand and pocketed it swiftly. While patting her robes to erase non-existent wrinkles she blinked. No, Weasley was too much of a brave and hard-headed Gryffindor to actually set some kind of trap. But then again Fred and George were worryingly cunning.

The Girl-Who-Lived was troubled. The animagus training was going… poorly. She could only get flashes of ebon fur and cat eyes but she couldn't go past the first stage. Not knowing which animal she was effectively blocked any progress she could have made. The twins kept encouraging her and giving her tips, but the process was agonizingly slow and it mildly irritated her.

Her mind wandered to the outing the Dursleys and her had gone to at Dudley's birthday. His best friend Piers Polkiss had irritatingly tried to get her to kiss him while the Dursleys watched unbelievingly at the boy. Dudley had merely shrugged and decided that he wanted to go to the ice-cream parlour of the zoo.

After a while of roaming around they had arrived to the reptilian part of the zoo, which fascinated Jaquelle. Cold-blooded beings had always piqued her interest without any reason at all. She had watched as Dudley declared that he was bored because the snakes weren't moving for him.

She had also silently watched as Uncle Vernon had rapped his knuckles against the glass. The snake didn't move and Dudley pouted in ire, afterwards he had moaned that the whole thing was boring and waddled away.

She had also watched as the snake winked at her, which tore a little smile from the petite girl, and proceeded to have a silent conversation. With a _snake_. Which had seemed very weird and pretty awkward at the time because she didn't even know that she was magical.

Of course Dudley noticed that the snake, a Boa Constrictor read the plate, was looking at Jaquelle's eyes and came rushing back to his cousin's side. He had patted her tiny shoulder and gushed at how the snake was moving her head back and forth. The green-eyed girl had nodded at him and strangely noticed that he had been quite careful not to put too much force in those pats.

That was when the tiny witch had felt a hand on her behind. She had hissed something intelligible and whirled around to face the narrow face of the Polkiss boy. She had glared at him and yelped when he pushed her down to the ground. Dudley had pushed the boy out of the way and that was when they noticed that the glass keeping the boa constrictor in was no more.

Piers had screeched and bolted, running for safety. Dudley merely stared at the snake as it slithered towards the two of them. Jaquelle's hand squeezed her cousin's chubby one in reassurance when the boy looked at her in panic. He understood the warning not to move and watched as the snake came closer.

The snake had bowed to the petite witch and hissed something akin to 'gracias, amiga, I hope we see each other again' and left, slithering down the corridor of the reptilian zone of the zoo. Dudley was still clutching her hand in a vice grip when her relatives had come rushing towards them, Piers Polkiss in tow, and screamed at her for doing whatever freakish deed she had done and dragged her towards the car.

This time Dudley was sitting in the middle so that Piers wouldn't molest her again. She sent a grateful glance at her cousin and proceeded to make herself as tiny and invisible as was possible at the moment. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's glares through the car mirror was hard.

Her mind returned to the present and she let out a shaky breath.

In her troubled state of mind she realized that she did miss Dudley terribly. His hand patting her hair when one of the bad beatings happened had always soothed her to sleep. Even if the morning after she had to wake really early so that she wouldn't get caught while going back to her cupboard under the stairs.

When the bad ones happened Dudley carried her all the way to his room and tended to her as well as he could, for he was just a boy. Sometimes even Aunt Petunia would take some kind of pity with pursed lips and handed her a first aid kit and a square of sweet milk chocolate.

She sighed and walked out of the girl dormitories into the Common Room. Casting a quick _Tempus_ her lips twitched. Half past eleven, it was time to go. Hopefully no Prefects would be on patrol down in the dungeons and even if they were found out by a Slytherin one the consequences wouldn't be as severe.

Blaise was startled out of his silent reverie when Jaquelle touched his forearm lightly. He frowned. He hadn't heard her come up to him. The dark-skinned boy shrugged inwardly and gave the short girl a reassuring smile. She did not return it.

They stepped out of the Snake Pit, as other students called the Slytherin dormitories, with their dark cloaks flowing gently behind them. The Zabini heir stole a look at the petite witch and frowned. He had offered to be her second, in case something went awry.

Magically speaking Weasley was weaker than the dark-haired first year. Still, Blaise worried after her. Not only because of the duel but also for her feelings. The tension between her and Draco was worrisome. Theo wasn't helping either and matters had become more awkward over the days.

He truly ought to tell her.

They stalked the halls silently and made it to the third floor, which was eerily quiet. The Headmaster's warning of a painful death tingled at the back of Blaise's mind but paid no attention to it. The two serpents were pressed against a wall, far from the lights that shone dimly in the corridor.

Suddenly someone passed before them briskly without taking any notice of them. Spotting the wild orange hair and the freckles on the distressed face the dark-skinned snake grabbed his arm. The Weasley whirled wand at the ready and deflated somewhat when he realized he was staring at the people he was supposed to meet.

"Merlin! Don't go scaring people like that, Zabini!" the boy exclaimed.

Jaquelle pressed her lips and hissed at him to be quiet. The Gryffindor gave a pathetic meep and stood there, shuffling uncomfortably as the two Slytherins made sure there was no one around.

Blaise frowned. "Who is your second, Weasley?"

They watched as the boy muttered something and averted his eyes in agitation. The snakes looked at each other. Neither of them had caught the freckled boy's words so they inquired again.

"No one wanted to." He replied, a flush creeping from neck to ears. And as amusing as it was to watch they were wasting time here so Jaquelle nodded and grasped her wand while waving at the Gryffindor boy.

Everyone froze as shuffling steps resonated trough the supposedly empty halls.

The two boys were startled when the tiny witch grasped their wrists and dragged them as silently as possible towards the Charms corridor in a hurry. They crept after her, wincing at the sounds of their steps and wondering how in the blasted hells did the girl walk so silently.

She opened a door to an unused classroom and pushed them in as gently as possible. Closing the wooden door behind her Jaquelle sighed. _Of course_ Filch was going to be patrolling the third floor. How naïve had she been when she had agreed to the duel. She must have at least changed the location.

Jaquelle spared a glance at the two boys.

The Gryffindor looked scared out of his wits while Blaise leaned placidly against an old desk while watching her under dark lashes. This was the plain as day difference between the two Houses. The lions wore their feelings on their sleeves while the serpents crushed them with their boots.

It was not as if they were emotionless. _Wary_ was the word.

She was wary of the world. Muggle word, wizarding world. It didn't matter to her. She had always been suspicious of people, untrusting, and she refused to open up her mind for anyone. Not even her fellow snakes here at Hogwarts. Slytherins _understood_. Never asked for anything they knew wasn't going to get given at them just because. Everything had a price. Even emotions.

Her emerald eyes locked with Blaise's dark ones and she tilted her head in silent question. He smiled. She frowned inwardly. His lips were curled upwards but his eyes were morose. She couldn't ask anything, for a Gryffindor was there with them and it wouldn't do any good to either of the snakes to go on and spill their feelings.

The petite witch turned sharply on her heels and opened the old door as quietly as was possible and poked her head out into the corridor. It would seem Filch had decided to go the other way, she hoped at least that that's what had happened. She stepped silently outside and beckoned the two boys forwards.

Walking through the Charms corridor suddenly the petite witch froze, which made the two boys backpedal and look at her in silent inquiry. She merely frowned and pressed one finger to her lips. They kept quiet and that's when Jaquelle heard the same sound again.

_Pat. Pat pat._

No human walked making such sounds- her eyes widened. _Norris_! The blasted cat that Mr Filch was in love with. She grabbed the two boys and tried to open the next door but she found it was locked. The fair-skinned snake cursed under her breath and took out her wand swiftly.

"_Alohomora_!"

The door opened with a soft click and she grabbed the handle quickly, opening the door and pushing the other two in. Again. She let out a weary sigh and watched as Blaise used his wand to conjure some magic.

"I think Mrs Norris was following us. It's good that I heard her. Morgana help us if the cat had found us." Said Jaquelle.

Blaise arched an eyebrow in amusement and silent question. How in the nine hells had Jaquelle heard the cat walking? That should have been impossible. Human ears were not that-

"That was not I!" The ginger-haired lion sputtered in embarrassment at the two snakes that were looking at him in disbelief. He had eaten a lot at dinner so he wasn't even hungry! But then… where had that noise come from?

Jaquelle inhaled sharply at the three gargantuan dog heads that were looking at them. A Cerberus? In Howgarts? Why? How? The painful death warning was not a misleading one but still, seriously? She had thought it was a simple _joke_!

Ronald Weasley yelped and pressed himself against the wall. Jaquelle heard Blaise curse colourfully at her right but she was too entranced watching the humongous dog to actually reprimand him for his language.

Her mind whirled with possibilities but Blaise took the initiative, he grabbed Jaquelle and pushed her towards the door. While tumbling away she grabbed Weasley's cloak and flung him out of the room. Consequences with Mr Filch be damned.

She watched in slow motion as the Cerberus lunged forward, jaws open full with pointy and moist fangs. Blaise wouldn't make it. _He wouldn't_.

"Blaise!" She yelled, her voice trembling. She had to do something to help him! Unknowingly for her, her magic was whirling around her and searching for Blaise's. The dark-skinned boy's magic clutched onto her and pulled him backwards, making Blaise tackle the petite girl to the floor.

The door closed with a contempt snap and silence filled the corridor. Jaquelle concentrated on breathing for her mind and body were still panicking and Blaise's weight on her was doing nothing to help.

Blaise got up groggily and looked at his right where the ginger lion was sitting while gaping like a goldfish his face pale and ghostly. He turned to look at his fellow snake with a detached look on his face. The girl was paler than usual, which worried him, her eyes wide and petite hands trembling at her sides.

He pressed his lips and helped her up, while snapping at the Gryffindor boy to get out of his stupor and to move his arse. The boy scrambled to his feet awkwardly. Blaise ignored him and patted the girl's cheek to bring her back to reality.

She let out a shaky sigh and focused her green eyes on him. She muttered that she was fine twice but didn't let go of Blaise's sleeve. He tugged her softly forwards and looked at the Gryffindor, making sure he was following them.

They stalked the corridors and came up to the moving stairs. She gestured to the freckled boy and pushed him towards one set of stairs that went up, hopefully close to the Gryffindor tower.

"Um, Potter? About the duel… uh."

Jaquelle huffed silently and shook her head. "That won't matter anymore if Mr Filch catches us here past curfew. We're pushing our luck tonight Weasley. It's best if we talk tomorrow about this. This is not the place nor the time." She scolded him lightly.

He nodded and hurried up the stairs, tripping twice before the two snakes lost sight of him. Bloody Gryffindors. Blaise tugged her sleeve and pulled her with him towards the set of stairs that went down towards the belly of the castle.

She already missed the green glow of the Common Room. They shouldn't have accepted the duel under these circumstances.

Bloody Gryffindors indeed.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Hopefully you will have enjoyed it. Besides, I'm not abandoning this story unless I state otherwise.**


End file.
